


Trouble With A Capital T

by CalamityJess



Series: Amelie Rose Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3431855/chapters/7521371">"Help from Red Jenny"</a> By Darthmama</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trouble With A Capital T

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after ["Help from Red Jenny"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3431855/chapters/7521371) By Darthmama

She needed a drink. A lot of drink, maybe an entire bottle of that vile liquid fire Bull liked. Then she needed to choke Sera and possibly the Spymaster. Why didn't she realize they’d look into her time in Ostwick? That must have been some fine reading.

What was she even thinking a mage and a former Templar...it could never work. Right? Even under normal circumstances it was trouble with a capital T. She’d heard the stories of the Ferelden circle, and Kirkwall. And he was there for both, the fact that he was kind to her at all was a miracle in and of itself. No, she had to get this out of her head. Why couldn't she have been born with a normal talent like singing?

It wasn't as if she hated having magic. Mastering it, and using it brought a measure of joy. What she hated was that by the mere act of being born with it, she was marked an outsider, a danger to be guarded against at all times. It was always her conditional. ‘She’s a nice girl...for a mage’. ‘She seems quite practical...for a mage’.

“you’re a mage Trevelyan, you can’t be like regular people, get it through your head!” she chided herself.

Great, now she was talking to herself and pacing. She hated pacing.

 

* * *

 

Cullen wasn't sure what he’d say when he caught up to her. If he caught up to her, Maker the woman walked at an almost unnatural speed. He had expected she would go into the tavern to find Sera, but she’d walked straight past the door, and began pacing the battlements on the other side. He stopped in his tracks inside the ramshackle room Bull had claimed when he heard her words. Hearing the echo of his long ago thoughts on mages was like a punch to the gut, but coming from her it might as well have been a sword.

“She’s right you know”, Hawke’s voice came from the tavern door.

“No, she’s not, and you know it” Cullen answered, never taking his eyes off of Amelie.

“You really _have_ changed, I’m impressed.” Hawke said.

“I’m just full of surprises these days” Cullen said with a smirk.

“So maybe you should go tell her she’s wrong.” Hawke suggested.

“I wouldn't even know where to begin.” Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck.

“Try the weather,” Hawke helpfully suggested.

 

* * *

 

She hadn't even noticed that she’d long since passed the upper door to the tavern until she heard a voice behind her. His voice.

“It’s a...nice day”  He offered.

“What?” she asked, mentally kicking herself for such a brilliant response.

She wasn't sure at what point she decided to just lay it all out. All she was sure of, was that she opened her mouth and words started happening, and she couldn't stop.

“Cullen, I care for you and I...you left the templars, but do you trust mages? I mean..could you ever see me as anything...more?” She rushed.

Cullen couldn’t quite believe it was happening. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about it. Every single day since she came back to him...them after Haven was destroyed. Hell since before that even, with her rebellious antics he’d only read about, the damnably frustrating enthusiasm and abandon with which she tackled everything from minor demons to high dragons  But he had his own doubts. She was six years younger, what if he was too old? She was outgoing where he was reserved, she lept, he always looked first.

“I could...I _do_. Think of you. And what I might say in this situation” he answered.

“What’s stopping you?” Amelie asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

“You’re the Inquisitor, we’re at war..” He began.

“I’m a mage” she added, leaning against the wall.

“So you keep telling me, but no” he said with a small smirk and continuing, “It just didn’t seem possible”

“And yet I’m still here” Amelie smiled, feeling more positive about the situation than she’d ever thought possible.

“So you are” Cullen answered, moving closer, “it seems too much to ask, but I want to”

Amelie’s pulse was racing, as Cullen leaned in, she couldn’t believe this was finally happening after that near miss in his office, damn that itching powder.

“Commander!” a voice shouted, “I have Sister Leliana’s report, you said you wanted it straight away” a runner said.

Amelie considered her chances at striking him non fatally with a lightning bolt but Cullen was already too close to the oblivious messenger to pull it off.

“What??” Cullen growled at the man, glaring at him as if he too was contemplating bodily harm.

Luckily for him, he (slowly) took the hint and opted to go leave the report on the commander’s desk.

“If you need to…” Amelie had started to say, thinking that he might have more important things to tend to than her lips. However her lips found themselves occupied in a very pleasant manner before she could finish her thought. All she managed was a squeak followed by a swoon.

“I’m sorry...that was…” he meant to say presumptuous, forward maybe, but he heard himself finish with “really nice”.

“I believe that was a kiss _Commander_ , but it’s all a blur” Amelie answered with a smirk of her own.

“Yes, well...let me clarify that for you, _Inquisitor_ ” Cullen chuckled, before he kissed her again.


End file.
